Various devices have been provided for exercising the limbs of a patient such as bicycle-type machines, rowing machines, and other devices. Some patients, however, are not capable of providing the strength necessary to operate an exercise apparatus but rather require a manipulation of the limbs in order to build muscle strength, circulation, etc. Such manipulation has been performed manually by nurses or other technicians. Such of course is oftentimes inconvenient for both the patient and the technician and in addition is somewhat expensive if the technician who is performing the manipulating treatment is a trained professional.